Pokemon Battle 2
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Yeah it's another LucarioxPeach short story. This however, Peach going up against Zelda who a surprise for both Lucario and Peach. I hope that sounds right . Anyway read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is my third LucarioxPeach story. Sure they might have been one shots, but that doesn't mean that they weren't special. I don't want to say much, but it's set a few weeks after the first Pokemon Battle. Sorry but that's as much as you'll get for now. If you want to find out well, then please read and enjoy.**

**I don't own anything.**

Pokemon Battle #2

It was another lovely day at the Smash Mansion and Peach was planting some flowers while Lucario stood up against a tree next to her.

Peach stood up from her garden, looked at Lucario and asked, "So what do you think Lucario?"

Lucario walked over and looked down and saw some many rows of reds, blues, yellows, and purples.

"It looks very nice Peach." He answered, smiling at her.

"Thank you Lucario" Peach said, kissing him in the cheek while he blushed.

The Pokemon Trainer came running up to Peach and Lucario and said, "Hey you guys. You two have been challenged by Zelda and her Pokemon."

"Zelda, why would she want to versus me?" Peach asked, while they walked inside.

"It's not actually Zelda who challenged you. It was actually her Pokemon who challenged Lucario." Pokemon Trainer said, as he grabbed two other Pokeballs.

"Me? What Pokemon would Zelda have want to challenge me?" Lucario asked.

Pokemon Trainer simply replied, "I don't know why all I know is that she wanted it to be a three on three match."

"What does that mean?" Peach asked, grabbing the other two Pokeballs.

"It means that you have up to three Pokemon to use in this battle and their randomly selected expect for Lucario of course." Pokemon Trainer explained as he went out onto the field.

Peach looked over at the other end of the field and saw Zelda just staring at her.

She quickly ignored it as all of the other smashers filled the rows of seats.

The Pokemon Trainer then came out and said, "This a three on three Pokemon Battle with Zelda and her Pokemon going up against Peach and her Pokemon."

Throwing the flags down he shouted, "Let the battle begin."

Peach twirled around and throw the first Pokeball while she shouted, "Pokeball Go!"

Zelda just simply held the ball close and then gently let it go.

When Peach's light from Peach's Pokeball faded a Staryu appeared. For Zelda's a Meowth appeared.

"Staryu use Swift!" Peach commanded.

Zelda quickly said, "Meowth dodge the attack and use Furry Swipes!"

Meowth nodded and quickly got out of the way and attack like crazy on Staryu. After the attack Zelda shouted, Meowth finish it off with Pay Day!"

Staryu fell down from the attack and was knocked out cold. Peach was very shocked that Zelda would know what to do in this type of a battle so quickly.

She returned Staryu to it's Pokeball and throw the other one down and a Bellossom came out.

She quickly said, "Bellossom use Petal Dance."

Bellossom after hearing this started to dance and soon petals surrounded her and when she stopped dancing the petals hit Meowth like crazy. The poor Pokemon couldn't handle the attack the soon after fell down to the ground.

However, it slowly got back up, but then it fell down again and was knocked out.

Peach started to get very excited about was going on because she was hoping that if things keep going as they are. She would win for sure no matter what Pokemon Zelda used.

But when Peach looked over at Zelda she simply walked over to The Pokemon Trainer and handed him one of her Pokeballs.

"Here you go Trainer I don't need this one." Zelda simply said, as she walked away.

Peach quickly asked, "Zelda why did you do that?"

She simply throw her Pokeball and said, "Pokeball go!"

And once the light disappeared from the Pokeball both Peach and Pokemon Trainer saw a very familiar Pokemon and shouted, "Mewtwo!"

**That's right the last Pokemon that Zelda had picked out was Mewtwo all along. How is that for a surprise huh? Sorry if the first two battles were short, but the final showdown will longer than this (I promise). Anyway review and thanks for reading the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here the final showdown. (I guess). There really isn't that much say about this chapter since I don't want to give away anything, so enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Peach continued to stare at Mewtwo as she thought:_What is Mewtwo doing back here. I thought he wanted to leave and never come back."_

"Zelda what is Mewtwo doing here?" Peach asked, hoping that her friend would be honest with her.

Zelda just stared back at Peach as she answered, "That is really none of your business Peach. Now let's finish this battle shall we?"

"Bellossom use Petal Dance." Peach commanded.

"Mewtwo use Confusion." Zelda simply said.

When the petals were flung at Mewtwo he lifted up his and stopped the petals midway and flung them right back at Bellossm. The Pokemon wasn't prepared for that attack and once the move was over Bellossom fell onto the ground fainting from the attack.

Peach returned Bellossom to it's Pokeball and continued to stare at Zelda. She then kissed her last Pokeball and let go. After it landed on the ground and the light had faded away Lucario stood on the other side of the field glaring at Mewtwo.

"I somehow knew that Lucario would be your final pick Peach." Zelda said.

Peach ignored Zelda comment and shouted, "Lucario use Extremespeed!"

He nodded and was gone in a flash and struck Mewtwo sending flying a bit.

"Impressive." Zelda said, "But can you handle this. Mewtwo use Physic!"

Mewtwo stretched out his and a blue light surrounded Lucario and before he knew it was flung into the wall barely missing Peach.

She spun around and gasped thinking that she already lost the fight. When the smoke cleared however, Lucario slowly stood up and walked back to the field.

Peach then said, "Lucario use Aura Sphere."

"Mewtwo use Aura Sphere too." Zelda commended.

Both beams were at a stand off when they hit one another. Pokemon Trainer got so nervous he backed away a bit from the field. Peach started to have a look of worry on her face as she put her hands together and quietly said, "Lucario you can do it."

All of sudden Lucario's eyes got a bit wider and when he pushed forward a bit and the beam became bigger. Mewtwo couldn't hold on any longer and was sent flying.

Pokemon Trainer quickly ran up to the field and raised the green flag and said, "Mewtwo is unable. Winners of this battle are Peach and her Pokemon Staryu, Belleossom, and Lucario."

Everyone stood and cheered like crazy as Peach and Lucario waved to everyone with a big smiles on their faces for what they had just done.

**Well, that's about it. I would have done better, but I just feel like I want to move to another story. So yeah that does mean that this short story is over. I hope everyone enjoyed this story because it wasn't that bad to write about really.**


End file.
